Lascia che io t'ami
by Amechan84
Summary: Quattro anni dopo la morte di Dark Star, i quattro Slayers si riuniscono in circostanze molto diverse dalle solite. Incredibilmente sdolcinato, Z/A minor L/G
1. Default Chapter

Lascia che io t'ami  
  
By Amechan  
  
Nota dell'autrice: in questa fic, i personaggi di Slayers saranno sicuramente OOC (out Of Character): credo infatti che questo sia dovuto al loro diventare più adulti, al loro maturare, dato che questa storia è ambientata qualche anno dopo la fine della Try. Non credo che dopo 4 anni Lina si abbuffi ancora in quel modo (O forse si? O____O )!  
  
Capitolo uno  
  
L'aria fresca di quella serata di metà primavera le sfiorava piacevolmente la pelle, facendola rabbrividire di tanto in tanto. Dall'alto della sua camera poteva gettare un'occhiata alla capitale del suo regno; il cielo notturno, reso ancora più scuro dalla mancanza della luna, sovrastava la città e solo il luccichio delle luci e delle torce le facevano brillare gli occhi. A volte, come in quel caso, provava un senso di invidia per tutte quelle persone che abitavano in quelle casette illuminate da torce. Perché vivevano la loro vita per quello che erano, per ciò che volevano essere, e venivano trattate di conseguenza. Il panorama notturno di Saillune inevitabilmente le faceva nascere dentro una grande malinconia.  
  
Specialmente in serate come quella.  
  
Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune trattenne il fiato: un'operazione che la sconvolgeva sempre un poco, ogni qual volta le ancelle restringevano il corpetto di qualsiasi abito indossasse.  
  
"Potete respirare, Altezza" le accordarono, al che lei si lasciò andare in un respiro liberatorio. Quella sera indossava uno splendido abito di seta color pesca, rifinito con perle, e le maniche di veletta in tinta le scendevano fino ai polsi, per poi richiudersi attorno al suo dito medio,dove erano fermate con un anello. La gonna l'accarezzava bene le forme sinuose, e ai fianchi portava una cintura d'oro tempestata di topazi gialli.  
  
Mi sento una bambola pensò poi, sedendosi alla specchiera e ammirando la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. "Come li acconciamo i capelli, Maestà?" chiese un'altra donna, incominciando a spazzolarglieli. "Sicuramente non in modo troppo appariscente" rispose, al che la donna annuì . Quello era il quarto ballo, in un mese, per la Famiglia Reale di Saillune. Il quarto ballo per il quale si vestiva a festa, truccandosi e acconciando i capelli in modo che il giorno dopo le faceva male tutta la testa. Il quarto ballo per il quale suo padre cercava di trovarle un marito.  
  
Philionel El Di Saillune era diventato Re di Saillune da poco meno di un anno. Suo padre, il nonno di Amelia, Re Eldoran, era morto,lasciando al suo unico figlio vivo, Phil per l'appunto, il trono e tutte le incombenze ad esso correlate. In verità non molto era cambiato, pensò Amelia, dato che anche nei suoi ultimi anni di vita Re Eldoran era rimasto per lo più a letto, costrettovici dalla malattia che l'aveva privato della vita, e lei e suo padre avevano preso ad occuparsi stabilmente di tutte le faccende amministrative e burocratiche che il mantenimento di un regno comportava .  
  
Così Amelia era diventata la PrincipessaIncoronata, e suo padre l'aveva informata che avrebbe dovuto prendere marito al più presto possibile, per garantire la successione al Regno di Saillune. Casomai mi capitasse un incidente, aggiunse tra i denti. La Principessasapeva che quello era un obbligo inperscrivibile per un reale, e mai si era sentito che un membro femminile della Casata Reale di Saillune restasse nubile. Suo padre comprendeva lei e i suoi sentimenti, come le aveva spiegato, ma quella era una formalità alla quale nessuno si poteva sottrarre, e Phil era solo stato fortunato a sposare la donna che l'amava, ricambiato.  
  
Il corso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto da un dolore lancinante al cuoio capelluto. "Insomma!State più attente!" sbraitò, e la donna che le stava acconciando la chioma si profuse in altisonanti scuse. Amelia sospirò, ma poi guardando la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio si calmò. Sono troppo bella per essere vera, pensò con ironia.  
  
****  
  
Sospirò, fermandosi sotto l'arco della porta; cercò poi di prendere una boccata d'aria - solitamente quell'accortenza la faceva sentire stranamente meglio - ed entrò con passo svelto nella Sala, un attimo prima di essere stata formalmente annunciata dagli araldi. Questi si guardarono in volto stupiti, ma con grande prontezza squillarono le trombe cantando tutta la lunga serie di nomi che la Principessa si portava dietro.  
  
Amelia inspirò di nuovo tutta l'aria viziata che già si respirava nella sala: un misto di vini, aromi di varie salse e spezie provenienti dalle portate messe in bell'esposizione sui lunghi tavoli, profumi più o meno forti delle dame e dei cavalieri. Aveva notato che gli astanti si erano quasi fermati del tutto, al su passare attraverso la sala per raggiungere il padre avevano preso a sussurrare tra di loro, chi cercava di non dare troppo nell'occhio, chi invece continuava a chiacchierare amorevolmente col proprio vicino. La Principessa li superò tutti cercando di non fissare dritto in volto nessuno di quegli sconosciuti avventuri; ma la curiosità era troppa e così finiva sempre irrimediabilmente per dare una sbirciatina agli astanti .  
  
Improvvisamente però si ritrovo davanti duo padre e solo allora si accorse che aveva ormai attraversato tutta la sala, fino a raggiungere il palco sul quale erano posizionati il trono suo a del suo genitore, finemente addobbati con sete e arazzi dai colori straordinari.  
  
"Bambina mia" la salutò suo padre,la sua figura si stagliava come al solito imponente. Da quando era diventato Re di Saillune, Philionel sembrava aver assunto costantemente un'aria grave e sofferta, e spesso Amelia lo sentiva aggirarsi per il castello in piena notte, insonne. Ciuffi bianchi s'intravedevano ora ai lati delle sue tempie, e alcuni profondi solchi gli segnavano il volto.  
  
"Padre" lo salutò lei, di rimando. Nessuna emozione, nessun gesto avventato. Solo la fredda compostezza di sempre e un' insolita calma. Phil le prese gentilmente la mano, aiutandola a salire sul palco, e la guardò ancora negli occhi, ammirandola, poi cominciò a parlare alla folla:  
  
"Molti di voi presenti l' hanno vista solo in ritratto, e , anche se del migliore artista che abbiamo qui alla nostra corte." e, dicendo così, fece un eloquente gesto col capo nella direzione del pittore, che s'inchinò con un sorrisetto "..non credo che un misero pezzo di tela dipinta sia sufficiente per descrivere tutta la bellezza di mia figlia Amelia."  
  
La ragazza sorrise, forza Amelia, il tuo più convincente sorriso. Sentì una ciocca di capelli cadere dall'elaborata acconciatura sulle spalle. Quasi senza un perché , i presenti cominciarono ad applaudire , così come le poche donne presenti al ricevimento.  
  
"Bene; e ora che comincino le danze!" Annunciò Phil, e subito i trovatori incominciarono a suonare i loro strumenti. Una dolce melodia si diffuse per tutta la sala e i due reali si accomodarono . Per tradizione, nessun membro della famiglia reale apriva mai le danze. Solitamente Amelia approfittava di quel momento di calma per analizzare tutti i partecipanti al ricevimento, ma quella volta fu diverso: sentì infatti la mano di suo padre scivolare sulla sua. Con sua grande sorpresa , la Principessa si voltò a guardarlo.  
  
"Ti piace questo vestito, Amelia?" le chiese, lo sguardo perso ne vuoto.  
  
"Certo, ma perché questa domanda?"  
  
"Beh." la voce di Philionel era poco più di un sussurro.  
  
"Quello è lo stesso abito che portava tua madre il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti per la sua prima volta."  
  
Diversi sentimenti si affacciarono nell'animo della ragazza. Il primo fu quello dei incredulità: l'abito di sua mamma? Ah, ricordava così poco di sua mamma. Le sarebbe piaciuto avere una madre come le altre persone.. L'abito col quale sua madre e suo padre si erano incontrati per la prima volta? Forse Phil sperava che quell'abito portasse un po' di fortuna anche a lei. L'abito di sua madre? Quel pomeriggio, quando gliel'avevano portato, avevano specificato che suo padre chiedeva che lei indossasse quel vestito, ma non le avevano detto che era appartenuto a sua madre. L'abito di sua madre? Aveva un enorme significato...  
  
"Oh,papà.." Sussurrò solamente, stringendogli di più la mano. Philionel fece un cenno d'assenso col capo, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che si erano formate minacciosamente agli angoli degli occhi .  
  
"Ti voglio bene..." Aggiunse la ragazza, e il padre sorrise. Aveva così tanta voglia di abbracciarlo...stupida etichetta.  
  
"Questa sera ci sono uomini molto più giovani delle precedenti, Amelia. Magari è la volta buona.." Aveva di nuovo parlato con una voce atona.  
  
"Chissà, papà, magari.." cercò di confortarlo,ben sapendo di mentire a se stessa.  
  
****  
  
".Ma no..io credo che l' Impero di Elmekia debba avere qualcosa in più di una monarchia assoluta..come diavolo si fa ad amministrare da soli un regno enorme come quello???"  
  
L'uomo che aveva parlato, il conte Benjamin Glannington, prese un altro spiedino di pollo dal tavolo.  
  
"Io invece sostengo che..."  
  
"Buonasera, miei signori, e grazie di essere intervenuti" Amelia interruppe i loro discorsi frapponendosi tra i due gentiluomini e servendosi un'altra coppa di vino.  
  
"Oh, la Principessa Amelia! Quale splendida Luna al nostro fianco!" cinguettò il conte, come se avesse preparato quella battuta apposta per l'occasione.  
  
La diretta interessata gli sorrise in modo affabile "Questa è una serata di luna nuova" precisò poi , sarcastica.  
  
"Oh,infatti: la luna è qui con noi e non c'era bisogno che stesse anche i cielo!" Amelia si lasciò sfuggire un risolino di scherno, ma che per il pretendente doveva significare ammirazione,poiché sorrise di nuovo soddisfatto.  
  
Poi la donna si rivolse all'altro uomo, molto anziano e con una bela panciotta, che se ne stava in disparte .  
  
"Noi non ci conosciamo,suppongo"  
  
"Oh, no" rispose prontamente.  
  
Ecco, tutto quello che mi mancava è un pretendente calvo e più vecchio di mio padre, ma si costrinse a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e gli mostrò il più affabile dei sorrisi. Sorseggiò altro vino.  
  
L'uomo ricominciò a parlare "Io sono il marchese Flaus Cassel e sono qui perché mio figlio Ulrich vorrebbe conoscerla..." si voltò, notevolmente a disagio "..ma sembra che ora lui non sia qui" concluse,con una risatina nervosa  
  
"Magari ha trovato qualche altra signorina più di suo gradimento che non la sottoscritta" Amelia ridacchiò, ma non poté fare a meno di notare che l'uomo era impallidito.  
  
"Di che cosa stavate discutendo?" chiese poi per spezzare la tensione, rivolgendosi ora al conte Glannington.  
  
"Oh!" L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle "Di politica: argomento non certo preferito dalle donne"  
  
"Ah" esclamò lei "E..più precisamente?"  
  
"Della politica dell' Impero di Elmekia. Ci si domandava se dovesse essere una monarchia assoluta o no" spiegò il conte.  
  
"Argomento degno di nota.." Ribatté Amelia, prendendo un altro lungo sorso di vino. Si stava rendendo conto di essere quasi ubriaca.  
  
"Il conte sostiene che l'Impero è troppo vasto per un solo re."continuò il marchese Cassel.  
  
"Davvero?"  
  
"Già"  
  
"E allora? Mai sentito parlare di vassalli,fiduciari o roba simile?"  
  
Entrambi gli uomini restarono a bocca aperta, proprio quando incominciò la sesta danza.  
  
Il conte prese rapidamente la mano di Amelia  
  
"Mi conceda questo ballo!" esclamò tutto di un fiato e rosso in viso, e all ragazza non resto altro da fare se non acconsentire.  
  
****  
  
"E così...da quanto siete in visita a Saillune?" domandò curiosamente la Principessa,rivolgendosi al suo accompagnatore che la faceva danzare sotto gli occhi di tutti i presenti della sala. Era raro che Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune accettasse di essere la dama di uno sconosciuto.  
  
"Oh,da una settimana circa..la notizia che la Principessa Incoronata stesse cercando marito è giunta fin oltre i popoli della ex-barriera.."  
  
Proprio così, il conte Glannington proveniva dalle terre oltre la barriera,a sud.  
  
".precedute ovviamente dalla fama della vostra bellezza e intelligenza, fama che, a mio dire, è totalmente veritiera."  
  
Calma, Amelia, pensò , questi sono solo complimenti di rito. Non sono rivolti a te, ma a qualsiasi persona ci fosse stata al tuo posto. Sono le parole di un pretendente, le parole meno sincere al mondo. Si mise in guardia, ma , nonostante queste avvertenze, sentì le guance bruciare e un lieve sorriso le apparve sul volto.  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio scorse suo padre che, apparentemente, stava parlando con un funzionario, ma che in realtà l'aveva tenuta sotto controllo per tutta la serata.  
  
"...Sapete, questa è la prima volta che mi trovo nei territori dentro la barriera..."  
  
Amelia incominciò a fissare il suo cavaliere: il conte, sebbene di una decina d'anni più grande di lei, non era un brutt'uomo,concluse, ma neanche bello. Era decisamente elegante, però. Il modo in cui portava i corti capelli neri, gli occhi dello stesso colore del carbone, la mascella squadrata tipicamente mascolina, e la bocca, sormontata da un paio di baffi spioventi, erano i suoi connotati favorevoli. Fisicamente non sembrava molto muscoloso,però..  
  
"...e sono meravigliato di avervi trovato una così tanta opulenza...il vostro isolamento non può che avervi favorito, secondo me.."  
  
La voce del conte era ipnotica, ma all' improvviso Amelia si accorse che l'uomo che aveva davanti prestava sicuramente più attenzione alla scollatura del suo abito che alle parole che stava lentamente pronunciando. Con uno strattone involontario, la Principessa riuscì a scuotere il suo interlocutore dal suo petto, ma l'uomo, come se nulla fosse accaduto, continuò a parlare, dimostrando un notevole sangue freddo.  
  
Amelia cercava disperatamente di partecipare alla conversazione che stava avendo col conte, ma la flemma col quale il conte la intratteneva su argomenti del tutto ovvi per lei, che era la Principessa di Saillune, la stava portando sull'orlo della disperazione. Voleva urlare basta e scappare... ma non sarebbe stato certo educato da parte sua! Così la sua mente prese a vagare lontano, fino ad un prossimo futuro... lei, sposata, che cresceva un bambino, suo figlio, ed accanto a lei... un uomo.  
  
Quell'uomo.  
  
"No..." esclamò, fermando improvvisamente la danza con il nobile  
  
"Principessa Amelia? Ho detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" chiese Glannington, lo sguardo dubbioso .  
  
"No,io..non mi sento tanto bene.." Spiegò, poi si rivolse agli altri presenti nella sala, curiosi per quell'improvvisa interruzione.  
  
"Scusatemi, riprendete senza di me" e, così dicendo, attraversò velocemente la sala, per raggiungere l'ampia balconata che si affacciava nella notte oscura.  
  
****  
  
L'impatto che la brezza notturna ebbe sulla pelle la fece risollevare. Quello che aveva erroneamente immaginato in quella sala da ballo l'aveva sconvolta. da tempo oramai non faceva più quei sogni ad occhi aperti, e da tempo ormai aveva pensato che i suoi sentimenti fossero mutati.  
  
Si appoggiò pesantemente alla grossa balaustra di marmo screziato, e fece sprofondare la testa tra le mani.  
  
"Basta, basta...non ne posso più di questi balli..." sussurrò a se stessa, trattenendosi a stento dal versare lacrime, gli occhi le bruciavano.  
  
"Se solo Gracia fosse stata qui..."  
  
"Oh, neanche a me piacciono questi ricevimenti!" Una voce la distolse dai suoi pensieri, una voce che non conosceva, e che proveniva verso destra..  
  
Voltò la testa proprio in quella direzione e fu sorpresa di trovarvi un uomo che poteva avere più o meno la sua stessa età "appollaiato" sulla balaustra alla sua destra che le sorrideva affabilmente.  
  
"Buonasera, Principessa Amelia" la salutò cordialmente.  
  
"E voi chi siete?" arrossì violentemente quando si rese conto che il ragazzo che le stava davanti magari doveva aver sentito il suo sfogo.anzi, non magari...  
  
L'uomo sorrise ancora più affabilmente "Sono Ulrich Flaus Cassel, ultimo figlio del marchese Flaus Cassel.." Indicò con un dito la figura di suo padre che si intravedeva dalla balconata aperta.. ".quel signore di mezza età abbastanza grasso che si affanna per il cibo migliore" sorrise di nuovo.  
  
Amelia seguì il dito puntato di Ulrich nella direzione che segnava "Si, ho già fatto conoscenza di vostro padre.." Incominciò "...ma allora voi siete il giovane che preferiva fare qualcos'altro piuttosto che la corte a questo bel premio in palio."aggiunse sarcasticamente, notando il rossore che subito si era diffuso sul volto del giovane.  
  
".in effetti..come vi ho detto, non amo neanche io questi tipi di ricevimento, ed inoltre non amo il fatto che mio padre cerchi di farmi sposare con qualcuno che conosco." Ulrich aveva preso sicurezza nel parlare e, a mano a mano, il suo rossore era sparito. Amelia rimase colpita da ciò che aveva appena sentito..Ulrich non voleva sposarsi con un'estranea, proprio come lei!  
  
"Mi dispiace per mio padre, ma non mi sposerò solo per fargli un piacere personale.e neanche per il marchesato; dopotutto, ho tre fratelli maggiori che hanno fatto tutto per me.."  
  
Amelia si avvicinò di più a lui.. "Ah, che uomo cinico!Scaricare tutta la responsabilità sulle spalle dei propri fratelli non è affatto GIUSTO!!" esclamò,per poi ritrovarsi con..un dito puntato contro il giovane! Arrossì e fece una risatina nervosa per coprire l'imbarazzo, ma, invece di sentirsi offesa, sorrise davvero quando Ulrich incominciò a ridere di gusto.  
  
La Principessa lo fissò nuovamente, nonostante sapesse fosse una sua cattiva abitudine; ma non aveva mai immaginato che un uomo potesse avere un sorriso così..dolce.  
  
"Vorrei.restare qui a chiacchierare un poco, se non vi dispiace "aggiunse sommessamente, la balaustra salda dietro la sua schiena.  
  
"Certo" rispose l'uomo "In fondo, anche io non ho nessuna voglia di ritornare dentro."  
  
Forse..forse poteva davvero diventare amica di Ulrich.. 


	2. Capitolo 2

Lascia che io t'ami Capitolo due La nottata era passata tranquilla per Amelia, che, dopo aver dato fine a quel quarto ballo, si era concessa il lusso di un bel bagno ristoratore, per una volta non attorniata dalle sue fedeli -e pettegole- ancelle. Immersa in quel caldo e profumato paradiso, aveva riflettuto a lungo sulla serata appena trascorsa, e l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri non poteva che essere Ulrich. Il giovane aveva fatto breccia nella sua indifferenza, poteva dire, e questo non poteva essere che un punto a suo favore; inoltre avevano conversato piacevolmente per quasi tutto il tempo del ballo, fin quando l'attendente di suo padre l'aveva mandata a chiamare. Il giovane marchese era ancora rimasto fuori a godersi l'aria fresca della serata, ed era rientrato solo alla chiusura delle danze, quando Amelia aveva tenuto il discorso di ringraziamento. Anche quella volta, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune non aveva accettato la corte di nessun pretendente. Ulrich le aveva sorriso da lontano, e poi era sparito, quasi a volersi allontanare come un ospite sgradito, e questo l'aveva lasciata interdetta per qualche secondo, ma poi la folla di presenti si stava avvicinando al suo palco,e così aveva dovuto lasciar perdere Ulrich e fare del suo meglio per dire addio a tutti quei nobili. Ma quella mattina qualcosa l'aveva svegliata, un bussare insistente alla porta della sua camera. Nessuno aveva il permesso di entrare nei suoi appartamenti, tranne suo padre Phil, Lina -che ogni tanto le faceva visita assiemme a Gourry, trattenendosi sempre per una settimana o poco più- e la sua ancella personale, Alyna; quindi non si stupì più di tanto quando si ritrovò davanti il viso della ragazza, incorniciato da lunghi capelli castani. "Buongiorno Maestà" la salutò "Questi sono per voi, un valletto li ha consegnati a me affinché ve li dessi." "Oh" riuscì solo ad esclamare, mentre riceveva dalle mani della ragazza un grosso mazzo di orchidee. Le ammirò per qualche secondo, estasiata, cercando di capire un pò chi potesse essere il suo ammiratore.... quando si accorse del bigliettino che penzolava da un lato, avvolto su se stesso e legato al fascio da un nastro di seta azzurra. Stava per aprirlo quando si rese conto che la ragazza la stava fissando. "Puoi andare, Alyna" le accordò seccamente, stringendo a sé il mazzo di fiori. La ragazza batté le palpebre sorpresa un paio di volte "Ma, Vostra Maestà, siete sveglia e dovreste cambiarvi....." Amelia le lanciò un'occhiata di traverso: sapeva che quello di Alyna era solo una scusa per ficcare il naso nelle sue faccende, soprattutto quella mattina che aveva avuto un dono tanto inconsueto. "Quando avrò bisogno di te, ti chiamerò" annunciò, fin quando la fantesca non fu costretta ad uscire dalla stanza. Restata sola, la principessa sedette di nuovo nel suo grande letto a baldacchino, e si decise ad aprire il bigliettino che accompagnava le orchidee. La scrittura era chiara e ben ordinata: "Principessa Amelia, Stamattina il sole non brillerà se voi non mi rivolgerete il vostro dolce sorriso. Vogliate condurmi via dalle tenebre in cui mi trovo. Vostro affezionatissimo Conte Lewis Glannington" Le guance di Amelia incominciarono a bruciare quando posò il bigliettino accanto al mazzo di fiori. "Ah....." esclamò "......il conte di Glannington mi sta facendo la corte...." si accasciò sulle soffici coperte, sospirando "Ma io non voglio...." **** Entrò a passo svelto nella grande sala da pranzo, notando come fosse ancora vuota; solo, c'era un grande via-vai di valletti,servi ed intendenti carichi di pacchi, e Amelia si ricordò che quelli erano i valletti dei signori che avevano partecipato al ballo del giorno precedente, e che ora si preparavano per partire. Al grosso tavolo di quercia era seduto Philionel che la fissò per un attimo con uno sguardo grave. "Alyna" la chiamò Amelia, mettendosi a sedere comoda accanto a suo padre. La donna le si avvicinò "Lasciaci soli,per favore." La ragazza s'inchinò leggermente e poi uscì dalla stanza mentre alcune donne preparavano la colazione per la Principessa. "Buongiorno papà; dormito bene?" incominciò, servendosi una porzione di uova al bacon. Philionel la fissò attonito; anche quel giorno aveva lo sguardo stanco, e la ragazza si domandò se mai suo padre sarebbe tornato ad essere quello di una volta. Il re sospirò "Dovresti sapere che sono notti che non dormi, Amelia" "E' per colpa mia?Sei arrabbiato con me,lo so" prese a giocherellare con la cintura dorata che le chiudeva l'abito lungo, che quel giorno aveva deciso di indossare rosso. Phil sorrise stancamente "Non sono arrabbiato, sono solo molto stanco" alzò le spalle, poi prese un lungo sorso di caffè "Sai quanto ci costano ognuno di questi balli, Amelia?" Con un ampio gesto indicò tutti i servi che scorazzavano per la sala comune, affaccendandosi a portare pacchi e bagagli dei loro signori. "Molto di più di quanto noi spendiamo in un anno" accompagnò le ultime due parole con un gesto delle dita "E questo è già il quarto, di ballo." La principessa si sentiva in colpa.....sapeva dove voleva andare a finire suo padre. Lui aveva sempre promesso di rispettare la sua volontà...ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, Philionel continuò "Ma non è questo l'importante, figlia...." Amelia deglutì. Suo padre non l'aveva mai chiamata figlia! ".....la cosa più grave è che tu.....non hai scelto ancora nessun pretendente....." Ecco,ci stava arrivando. La principessa chiuse gli occhi "Mi dispiace..."sussurrò, lo sguardo basso. Phil le sembrava così autoritario, distante......era raro che usasse quel tono con lei. "...come fa a non esserci neanche uno che ti piaccia tra tutte quelle persone?C'è mezza nobiltà della penisola che chiede la tua mano, e tu? Tu ti rifiuti così......." Un silenzio gelido calò tra padre e figlia, interrotto solamente dal cinguettio degli uccellini in quella mattinata di primavera. Amelia rifletteva e si convinceva che suo padre aveva perfettamente ragione; lei voleva sposarsi, anche se attualmente non aveva nessuna persona con la quale attuare questo suo piano..... Dall'altra parte, Philionel capiva benissimo come doveva sentirsi sua figlia, così sotto pressione come lui lo era per via del regno......ma quella era una cosa a cui non si poteva sfuggire, purtroppo....con un sospiro ruppe l'attesa "Lui non tornerà più, bambina mia......" Si portò una mano alla fronte, stancamente. Ecco, l'aveva detto: il suo più nascosto timore da un paio d'anni a quella parte, la realtà che non avrebbe mai voluto rivelare a sua figlia, sperando che lei lo capisse da sola.......ma, forse, così non era stato. La testa di Amelia improvvisamente si alzò per guardare suo padre in volto, gli occhi sgranati; poi, anche lei sospirò "Lo so, padre, me ne sono resa conto" aggiunse in un sussurro, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo e riprendendo a giocherellare con la cintura. "Bambina mia, mi dispiace" allargò le braccia e la ragazza, come ai vecchi tempi, si tuffò stringendo il suo genitore, trovando conforto in quel calore così ben noto. "Il conte di Glannington mi ha chiesto il permesso di corteggiarti e .....io gliel' ho accordato" Anche se se l'era aspettato in un certo qual modo, Amelia trasalì:allora era stato suo padre....!Ma Philionel continuò "Io...credo che lui sia un uomo rispettabile, ed inoltre, anche se di nobiltà inferiore, possiede un discreto patrimonio...anche se da quest'unione avrà tutto da guadagnarci..." La Principessa sospirò; non le piaceva sentir parlare del proprio matrimonio in termini economici. Notò come un raggio di sole colpisse un bicchiere pieno di vino, creando così uno strano gioco di luce. "Il conte di Glannington resterà qui per un poco, e anche il marchese Flaus Cassel....." Amelia guardò suo padre con gli occhi spalancati "Anche il marchese....e suo figlio?" Philionel batté le palpebre "Già, lui e suo figlio Ulrich ....hanno chiesto di rimanere qui a Saillune ancora un pò" Amelia sorrise "Bene" e si strinse un pò di più a suo padre. "Bene?" "Ieri....ho conosciuto il figlio del marchese e abbiamo scambiato qualche parola......" "Tu?" "Già, è tanto strano?" ridacchiò imbarazzata. Anche il re ridacchiò "Beh, penso di si" concluse poi. "Ma se ti fa piacere, allora possiamo ospitarlo anche più a lungo", al che la ragazza si sporse a dare un bacio leggero sulla guancia del padre, sorridendogli. Il resto della colazione lo trascorsero in silenzio. **** Si mosse lentamente tra le lenzuola fresche; erano giorni che non dormiva in un letto comodo,dopo giorni di vagabondaggio di ritorno dal suo ultimo fallimento. Perché anche quella volta si era trattato di un fallimento... Zelgadiss Graywords mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno,mentre un raggio di sole gli cadeva sul corpo. Tra veglia e sonno allungò una mano e tirò la tenda che corredava la finestra e la chiuse con un solo gesto,finche l'oscurità non ripiombò di nuovo nella camera. E di nuovo, la chimera si addormentò. Fu un sonno tranquillo, un sonno pesante ma senza sogni, il suo, il sonno pesante di un guerriero che si addormenta dopo una battaglia vinta, un sonno che ti avvolge tra le sue seducenti membra. Ma un leggero tocco lo disturbò, e un altro, e un altro ancora. Mugugnando qualcosa di certamente poco carino, la chimera si mise a sedere pigramente. Qualcuno stava bussando alla porta. "Signor Graywords, mi dispiace disturbarla, ma è mezzogiorno passato e dovrei pulire la camera......" La chimera si alzò di scatto, tirando di nuovo la tenda. Il sole invase prepotentemente la sua stanza, faceva caldo per essere una giornata d'inizio primavera. Un solo sguardo servì a Zelgadiss per accorgersi che la cameriera aveva ragione. "Accidenti" imprecò "un attimo che esco" s'infilò rapidamente i pantaloni e corse istintivamente ad aprire la porta "Eccomi" sussurrò, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con la cameriera,che fece un passo indietro arrossendo "S-Signore..." "Si?" chiese Zelgadiss. Ora che si stava risvegliando riusciva a mettere tutto a fuoco chiaramente. La ragazza era la figlia del locandiere. Non male, con quei suoi capelli castani e gli occhi scuri.....era anche abbastanza formosa.....e alla chimera ritornò in mente una immagine di lei che si muoveva agile tra i tavoli. Ma si scosse presto. Perché diavolo ci stava pensando? La figlia del locandiere era ancora lì davanti a lui enormemente imbarazzata--e solo allora Zel si accorse di non avere indosso la sua maglia e il mantello. Rientrò nella camera per raccogliere i suoi indumenti, poi si fermò di nuovo davanti alla donna. "Le dispiacerebbe indicarmi i bagni?" chiese, ancora mezzo addormentato. Il vino che aveva bevuto la sera prima al posto del solito caffè gli aveva fatto sicuramente effetto. L'acqua del bagno,poi, servì a fargli schiarire le idee. Che avrebbe fatto ora? Voltò la testa solo per trovarsi ancora solo in quell'enorme spazio termale. Certamente, a mezzogiorno inoltrato non molte persone avevano intenzione di fare un bagno caldo...... Quando fu di ritorno, trovò la sua camera in ordine e davvero pulita--non come in alcune locande dove fingono di rassettare ed invece il massimo che facevano era di aggiustarti un pò il letto. Zelgadiss si allacciò la spada al balteo e scese in sala da pranzo. L'odore tipico di tutte le taverne lo accolse piacevolmente, un odore saturo di vino,spezie e profumi delle pietanze poggiate sui tavoli, profumo misto a sudore e risate di vita. Si, pensò Zelgadiss, è questa la quotidianità. Si sedette all'unico tavolo libero ed aspettò tranquillamente l'arrivo della cameriera. Questa volta non era la figlia del locandiere e dimostrava di avere qualche anno in più della collega. "Cosa desidera signore?" chiese, con fare sbrigativo. Zelgadiss la guardò di sottecchi e fece finta di pensarci un pò, quando in realtà aveva già deciso da un pezzo cosa ordinare. Mugugnò qualcosa,poi iniziò scandendo piano ogni parola "Della zuppa di spezie e dell'arrosto andranno più che bene grazie." Erano già tre giorni che non mandava giù qualcosa che non fosse caffeina e vino. La donna annuì e si allontanò sveltamente. Zelgadiss grugnì. Nonostante ora trovasse le donne un soggetto più interessante che in passato, ancora non aveva né il coraggio né la voglia di provarci seriamente con una di loro. E,oltre alla ragione del suo aspetto, c'è n'era un'altra che conosceva altrettanto bene...... Dopo che il suo stomaco reclamò nuovamente il cibo, sospirò e si mise in attesa del suo pasto,quando d'improvviso il mondo davanti a lui si oscurò. "Non ci posso credere!!!" Esclamò una ben nota voce "Chi abbiamo qui?!?" Nota dell'autrice: Konnichi wa, minna-san!Grazie ancora per esservi presi la briga di leggere questa mia fanfics!Arigatou gozaimasu! Ora è notte e una canzone che mi sta perseguitando da quando l'ho scaricata: è la versione originale del secondo ending di Inuyasha, quella che in Italia si chiama Deep Forest : Fukai mori. è bellissima,profonda e la cantante dei Do As Infinity, che interpreta la canzone, bravissima!Mi sa che ho trovato un nuovo bravo gruppo Jpop!^^ Per la fic, lo so, i personaggi sono terribilmente OOC (e ancora non è comparsa Lina!!!)!Ma forzare la mano per cercare di far venire i personaggi IC (In Character) e farli risultare così falsi solo per rendere l'atmosfera non mi sembra una buona tecnica. Ho letto proprio ieri una fic in cui l'autrice cercava faticosamente di rientrare nei canoni "Slayerseschi" (passatemi il neologismo) non riuscendoci e facendo così diventare il lavoro banale e pesante.E ho notato che questa è una caratteristica piuttosto ricorrente nei fanfictions-writers italiani! Piuttosto che fare questa fine, prferisco una buona OOC, no?E ora mi vado a leggere Anne Rice (Louis,dove sei???)! Amechan esaurita 


	3. Capiotolo 3

Lascia che i t'ami  
  
By Amechan  
  
  
  
Capitolo tre  
  
  
  
"Possibile che tu sia sempre la solita, Lina?" biascicò Zelgadiss, quando il mondo riprese ad avere le sue forme e i suoi colori. La maga ridacchiò andandosi a sedere di fronte all'amico "Anche tu sei sempre il solito, eh Zel? Vabbè che tu non cambi mai..." rise ancora,incurante dell'occhiataccia che la chimera gli aveva scoccato.  
  
"Ehilà Zel!Tutto a posto?" la voce squillante di Gourry lo fece sobbalzare, per un attimo. Lo salutò con la mano, e lo spadaccino prese il suo posto accanto alla maga.  
  
"Bah, nonostante siano quattro anni che non ci si vede, devo ammettere che non siete molto cambiati, neanche voi.." Esordì Zelgadiss, guardando i due amici. Gourry era sempre lo stesso, anche se il tempo sembrava averlo reso più maturo di quando si erano lasciati e , nonostante fosse, come in quel momento, stanco e sudato a causa delle lunghe peregrinazioni, la cascata di capelli color del grano ondeggiava ancora oltre le sue spalle, conferendogli quella bellezza eterea che forse contrastava con il suo corpo da guerriero, e che lo rendeva particolarmente amabile agli occhi delle donne. Quanti anni aveva ora?Ventotto, ventinove al massimo... Se invece guardava Lina, beh..allora si accorgeva che aveva appena detto una bugia. Dei, lei si che era cambiata!Era decisamente cresciuta, s'era fatta più alta e, da quanto aveva potuto vedere, era diventata molto più femminile.credeva che ora anche Gourry se ne fosse accorto, e che non facesse più battute sulle sue misure...ridacchiò tra sé e sé, mentre Lina avvistava la cameriera con il suo marasma di cibo.  
  
"Buon appetito!" urlacchiò e Zelgadiss pensò che quello non era affatto cambiato. Incominciò a mangiare lentamente il suo pranzo.  
  
Dopo un po' la Chimera - che aveva appena finito il suo primo, mentre i due amici erano alle prese col dessert - prese di nuovo a fissare i due che ora stavano lottando per l'ultima porzione di torta al formaggio che troneggiava al centro del tavolo, tra piatti e bicchieri irrimediabilmente vuoti. Più li guardava e più si convinceva che qualcosa era cambiato in loro, tra loro. Eppure, più li osservava e più non riusciva cosa fosse cambiato. Certo, fisicamente erano tutti diventati più maturi, nonostante i loro modi fossero più o meno gli stessi..ma c'era qualcosa che era mutato...Proprio in quel momento, la lotta per la conquista dell'ultimo pezzo di torta era finalmente terminata con la vittoria -inaspettata- di Gourry, inaspettata come era stata la razione della maga; infatti, Lina, invece di arrostirlo con una Fire Ball o di mollargli un pugno in pieno viso come aveva sempre fatto, si era limitata ad un urletto stizzato, e a mettere il broncio, per poi ordinare un'altra porzione di dolce. Tutto questo aveva fatto riflettere Zelgadiss che ancora non riusciva a capire quelle novità.  
  
Poi, d'improvviso, una luce si accese nella sua mente  
  
"Voi..siete finalmente diventati una coppia, vero?" chiese, piuttosto incredulo. Le altre volte che aveva rivolto loro quella domanda, più per tormentarli che per altro, Lina si era infuriata smentendo del tutto categoricamente le sue insinuazioni, mentre Gourry lo guardava sempre con l'aria di chi vuol dire "A me piacerebbe!" .  
  
Ora non era avvenuto nulla di tutto ciò; i due si erano guardati a lungo negli occhi -Lina era addirittura arrossita! -ed erano rimasti a fissarsi per qualche secondo. Poi la maga si era voltata verso di lui e lo guardò fisso  
  
"Da quando sei diventato così sensibile verso gli stati d'animo altrui?Comunque si.." Sospirò, sfilandosi il guanto dalla mano sinistra, sulla quale faceva bella mostra di sé un anello d'oro scintillante "..più precisamente, siamo sposati, ora." Sotto il tavolo, la maga intrecciò l'altra mano con quella dello spadaccino.  
  
Zelgadiss era scioccato. Stupito. O forse no . Forse se l'era aspettato. O forse no . Forse se l'era aspettato. Forse. Prese la mano dell'amica e ammirò l'anello, che brillava sotto un raggio di sole proveniente dalla finestra al lato. L'anello era d'oro puro ed era finemente lavorato, anche se, nel suo insieme, molto discreto. La Chimera si domandò quanto fosse costato a Gourry e se ne portasse uno uguale al dito.  
  
"Povero Gourry! Ora dovrà sopportarti per tutta la vita, Lina!" esclamò la Chimera, prendendo un lungo sorso di vino. Il diretto interessato scoppiò in una sonora risata, che ebbe come unico compenso una gomitata da parte della "dolce" mogliettina.  
  
"Dì un po', Zel!Ci siamo appena incontrati e hai già voglia i morire?!?"  
  
La Chimera sorrise tranquillamente -in effetti si era abituato piuttosto in fretta alle minacce di morte della rossa maga. Ora Gourry stava facendo un qualche commento sulla fetta di torta che la maga si era appena fatta portare un attimo dopo i due erano scoppiati a ridere.  
  
Zelgadiss continuò ad osservarli fin quando Gourry non alzò i suoi kawaissimi occhini azzurri su di lui " E tu Zelgadiss? Cosa hai fatto in questi quattro anni?"  
  
Il diretto interessato stava per aprire bocca ma Lina lo precedette: "Oh, certo, sarà stato in giro alla ricerca della sua cura..." Alzò lo sguardo dalla fetta di torta, ormai ridotta a poche bricioline, al volto dell' amico. Zelgadiss non aveva mai visto un simile sguardo di rimprovero sul volto dell'amica, e ciò lo spaventava leggermente. "Zel...io e Gourry ci siamo sposati un anno fa, a Saillune. Gentilmente, Amelia ci ha organizzato il matrimonio, sai, una cosa in grande stile, come del resto si conviene ad una ' assassina di demoni '.." Sorrise leggermente ".sarebbe stato bello se ci fossi stato anche tu, ma evidentemente ." fece un gesto allusivo " .e pensare che Amelia aveva mandato non so quanti uomini a cercarti, ma smise prima delle nostre nozze." Bene, pensò Zelgadiss, guardandola in tralice, se voleva farlo sentire in colpa c'era riuscita in pieno. Fisso di nuovo l'amica, poi Gourry, poi sospirò "bene, se il pranzo e la nostra piacevole conversazione sono finiti, io mi ritiro." Si alzò senza aspettare altro e, con passo veloce, lasciò la sala.  
  
La maga sbuffò vistosamente, prima che suo marito le desse un piccolo buffetto sulla guancia.  
  
"Penso che tu sia stata un po' troppo dura, Lina."  
  
La ragazza alzò le spalle e poi disse "Non è niente in confronto a quello che lui ha fatto ad Amelia."  
  
****  
  
Era steso sul letto gia da mezzora da quando aveva lasciato il tavolo con Lina e Gourry. Ed era arrabbiato nero. Infuriato, si, quella era la parola più giusta da usare . Certo ,l'amica aveva ragione su tutto: aveva ragione, non era stato carino, da parte sua far perdere le proprie tracce per più di quattro anni per seguire una propria ambizione, così come non era stato carino mancare al matrimonio dei suoi 2 migliori amici. Ma, in effetti, non era affatto facile "localizzarlo", una volta che era partito per uno dei suoi viaggi.cercava sempre di rendersi irreperibile una volta immerso nelle sue ricerche. Soprattutto, si era reso irreperibile dopo l'ultimo viaggio.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi. Lina aveva pronunciato anche la parola che stava cercando di dimenticare.  
  
"Amelia." Sussurrò, e per l'ennesima volta, come faceva da quattro anni a quella parte, prese dal suo zaino di viaggio la borraccia allegata alla quale c'era, immancabile come il giorno segue la notte, il braccialetto che la ragazza gli aveva donato.lo prese tra le mani e si stupì di quanto fragile e piccolo gli sembrava ogni volta che lo prendeva, così come ogni volta gli sembrava un po' più rovinato.i segni dell'usura inevitabilmente lo affliggevano, e una serie di piccoli graffi lo passavano da parte a parte; ma, incredibilmente, i suoi colori pastello erano rimasti intatti. Zelgadiss sospirò: lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi lo posò sul comodino di legno accanto al letto. Quel braccialetto gli riportava alla mente lei e la promessa che le aveva fatto. rivide i suoi occhi blu scuro che lo fissavano.chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
  
Promettimelo, Zelgadiss-san.  
  
Ma mentre stava incominciando a perdersi nel mare dei ricordi, un bussare insistente alla porta lo fece sobbalzare. Sbuffò sapendo già a chi apparteneva quel piglio così energico.  
  
"Avanti" fece laconico, posando di nuovo il braccialetto nella borsa dalla quale lo aveva preso e mettendosi a sedere sul letto.  
  
"Ehilà Zel! Ancora arrabbiato?" Lina si fece strada nella camera sbattendo la porta, andandosi a sedere accanto alla Chimera, tanto vicino che Zel poteva sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli. Era un buon profumo, decise.  
  
"Mi dispiace per prima, mica ti sei offeso sul serio?" Zelgadiss la guardò stupefatto. Era davvero strano che l'amica chiedesse scusa a qualcuno in quel modo.in altri tempi come minimo sarebbe finita con lui che chiedeva scusa a lei!  
  
Lina non capiva come mai l'amico se ne stesse così in silenzio. Credeva che dovesse essere davvero molto arrabbiato per non rispondere alle sue più SENTITE scuse neanche con un cenno del capo. Le venne l'idea di piazzargli una gomitata nei fianchi, come era abituata a fare con Gourry quando era sicura che non la stesse ascoltando per niente, ma poi si ricordò che ciò non era molto consigliabile data la CONSISTENZA della pelle di Zel.così decise solamente di strattonarlo un po'.  
  
"Zel, mi stai ascoltando?" cercò di non sembrare seccata. Non era la sua specialità scusarsi con la gente e questa chimera depressa non la stava neanche a sentire!!!!  
  
Finalmente lui sembrò scuotersi "Fa nulla, Lina. Considerati perdonata." Si alzò lentamente e raggiunse la finestra, dando le spalle all'amica. Giù nel cortile alcuni bambini giocavano a rincorrere alcune galline facendo un gran baccano.  
  
La maga scattò in piedi seguendo l'amico "Come, perdonata?Di già?Non mi serbi neanche un po' di rancore?!?" tutto ciò è stupefacente, pensò poi.  
  
Zelgadiss si voltò, e per un attimo Lina scommise di aver appena visto un sorriso sul suo volto.  
  
"Mi stavo domandando: come mai la grande Lina Inverse, Terrore dei ladri, nonché Assassina di Demoni , mi ha chiesto scusa?Non è proprio da lei!" la canzonò per un attimo.  
  
"Hai sbagliato" lo fermò, prima che potesse continuare "Ora mi chiamo Lina Inverse Gabriev,".  
  
Zelgadiss continuò a fissarla, battendo le palpebre "Cosa?"  
  
"Lina Inverse Gabriev. Ora è così che mi chiamo e così voglio essere chiamata." Arrossì; non sapeva perché, ma ci teneva davvero molto che gli altri la chiamassero col nome del marito. Inconsciamente, strinse l'anello nuziale tra le dita libere dai guanti.  
  
Lo sciamano annuì "D'accordo, Lina Inverse Gabriev."  
  
"Grazie"  
  
"E dimmi" incominciò "com'è la vita matrimoniale?"  
  
"ZELGADISS!Non sono qui per parlare di me e Gourry!!" urlò lei, il volto più rosso dei suoi stessi capelli.  
  
Ora la Chimera dette le spalle alla finestra "Beh, io ne voglio parlare. E dato che so cosa starai per dirmi, non parlerò di nulla che riguardi la mia cura, i miei viaggi, Saillune e Amelia. La nostra conversazione può finire qui, se sei venuta per parlare di questi argomenti." Incrociò le braccia e aspettò la reazione di della maga. Lina era fumante, ma sapeva che non si sarebbe mossa fin quando non avesse saputo quello che le interessava.  
  
La maga si portò una mano alla tempia "Coraggio, Lina, calmati. In fondo lo sapevi, questo è Zelgadiss, la stupida Chimera, l'asociale..." Alzò lo sguardo "..Zelgadiss l'EGOISTA!" urlò, battendo un piede a terra.  
  
Il diretto interessato sorrise "Beh, queste cose già le sapevo..." si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra.  
  
"Ora ascoltami bene, Zelgadiss Graywords! Magari a te non importa, ma a me si, dato che tu e Amelia siete entrambi miei amici!Ma aspetta, forse tu non conosci la parola 'amico' , altrimenti non te ne staresti qui a fare orecchie da mercante!" Ma dalla Chimera nessun segno. Se ne stava appollaiato alla finestra scrutandola impassibile.  
  
Lina prese altra aria " E d'accordo, dato che non vuoi parlare né dei tuoi viaggi, né della tua cura, né di Amelia, non ne parleremo; però sappi una cosa: sta soffrendo!" Niente "Ed inoltre, Zelgadiss Graywords, tu che non conosci il significato della parola 'amico' , beh, lasciati dire che ti odio! Ti odio perché non eri presente al mio matrimonio e perché quei poveretti degli uomini di Amelia potevano pure risparmiarselo di venirti a cercare per ogni angolo della Penisola! Ti odio perché, appena hai saputo che io e Gourry ci eravamo sposati non ci hai detto neanche 'congratulazioni!', non hai fatto nulla se non spalancare quei tuoi splendidi occhioni blu!"  
  
Ora la Chimera la guardava quasi divertito. "Volevi che ti organizzassi una festa?"  
  
Questo non fece altro che far infuriare di più la maga. Lentamente, vide Zelgadiss avanzare verso di lei fino a metterle entrambe le mani attorno alle braccia. Lina lo guardò, non aveva mai visto uno sguardo così glaciale da parte sua. Sentì una fitta di dolore nei punti in cui le dita di Zelgadiss la stavano stringendo, forte, troppo forte; ebbe paura che le spezzasse entrambe le braccia.  
  
"Che ne dici, ora, di ritornare da Gourry?" le intimò, la voce fredda e autoritaria di chi non ammette repliche, il volto ad un soffio da quello della ragazza. Lina deglutì, ma continuò  
  
"..e ti odio perché fai di tutto per mantenere la tua fama di Chimera menefreghista!Augurati solamente che dopo questo non distrugga l'intera locanda, o avrai molte vite sulla coscienza."  
  
"Oh, lo farei se solo sapessi che saresti capace di farlo" Sorrise sinceramente compiaciuto e lasciò la presa; lei si voltò e corse fuori dalla camera sbattendo la porta. E Zelgadiss giurò che stesse piangendo.  
  
Camminò un po' a vuoto per la stanza, pensando a tutte le parola che la maga gli aveva rovesciato addosso e pensò che erano vere; lo sguardo gli cadde sullo zaino dove poco tempo prima aveva riposto il braccialetto. Lo calciò con tutta la rabbia che sentiva in corpo, mandandolo dall'altra parte della camera; poi fissò la porta dalla quale era uscita l'amica.  
  
"Dannazione".  
  
****  
  
L'erba alta di quella radura nella foresta le solleticava la faccia. Faceva fresco lì e, nonostante le mosche ogni tanto le ronzassero intorno, trovava piacevole quel luogo. Sarebbe stato ancora più piacevole se accanto a lei ci fosse stato Gourry, ma ora lo spadaccino era in città, ce lo aveva mandato lei. Voleva stare un po' sola dopo quello che era successo con Zelgadiss, ma si stava già incominciando a pentire di quella decisione, le sarebbe piaciuto godersi quel fresco col marito. Sorrise a quel pensiero, prima di sentire qualcuno avvicinarsi a lei.  
  
"Gourry, sei tu?" chiamò, girandosi un poco senza aprire gli occhi. Effettivamente, pensò dopo, non era stata una mossa astuta quella di rimanere da sola, senza Gourry, nelle sue attuali condizioni.Tuttavia aveva ancora con sé il piccolo pugnale che si portava sempre dietro.  
  
"Mi dispiace rovinare il tuo idillio, ma non sono chi aspettavi".  
  
La maga aprì gli occhi e si trovò faccia a faccia con Zelgadiss, che gli sorrideva debolmente.  
  
"Ciao" la salutò di nuovo.  
  
"Io non parlo con le chimere violente!" Fece per alzarsi, ma Zelgadiss la trattenne per un braccio. La maga sobbalzò e solo allora Zel si accorse dei lividi violacei che formavano degli anelli sulle sue braccia nei punti in cui l'aveva stretta.  
  
"Mi dispiace" disse poi "per questi lividi e per come mi sono comportato prima. Perdonami, Lina." Sospirò.  
  
Lei lo guardò sospettosa "Come, il grande Zelgadiss Graywords che chiede scusa ad un'umana qualsiasi?Giammai!"  
  
Lo sciamano ridacchiò "Beh, suppongo che questo me lo meriti."  
  
Lina gli porse entrambe le braccia "Forza, ora guariscimi; io non posso e se Gourry scoprisse questi lividi sarebbe un bel guaio. Ora è in città, ma dovrebbe tornare tra poco."  
  
"Allora sono perdonato?" domandò, mentre con un semplice Recovery guariva le braccia dell'amica.  
  
"Beh, forse. Ma solo se mi dici cosa ti sta succedendo, Zelgadiss"  
  
La Chimera alzò lo sguardo verso la maga e sospirò "Credo che non ti basti se ti dicessi che è un mese che non riesco a dormire bene?"  
  
Lina scosse la testa "Non credo che un po' di sonno arretrato possa sconvolgerti più di tanto. Però forse tutta quella caffeina si.."  
  
Lui ridacchiò di nuovo, ma non parlò "Lina, per favore, mi è difficile parlarne. Mi è difficile pure parlare di.Amelia." Volse lo sguardo. "Io..non posso ritornare a Saillune, non dopo quello che ho fatto. Non dopo non aver trovato la mia cura ed aver passato gli ultimi quattro anni a vagabondare..non dopo la promessa che le ho fatto." Non sapeva se Lina fosse a conoscenza della promessa che lui aveva fatto ad Amelia; ma, siccome le donne hanno l'abitudine di confidarsi tutto, pensava di si. Si stese accanto all'amica, godendosi il venticello che spirava nella radura. Stettero per qualche secondo in silenzio, ascoltando gli uccellini che cinguettavano e il sole del primo pomeriggio che compariva e scompariva tra le nuvole.  
  
"Zel..." lo chiamò Lina".io non so cosa tu abbia passato questa volta con la tua cura, non so bene che tipo di promessa tu abbia fatto ad Amelia e non ho capito ancora bene perché non vuoi ritornare a Saillune così come sei.." Fece una pausa, per enfatizzare le ultime parole. Certe volte le sembrava di ragionare come Gourry. " Ma anche se tu non provi nulla più per Amelia, e non so se neanche questo sia vero o no, ti prego di farle lo stesso una visita. Per le, anche se sarà qualcosa di negativo, si metterà il cuore in pace. Zel, conosco bene Amelia e, come ti ho detto, sta soffrendo."  
  
La Chimera si alzò sui gomiti, guardando l'amica ancora sdraiata nell'erba che sembrava sicuramente preoccupata. "Beh, ci penserò." Asserì.  
  
"Noi stiamo andando lì, se vuoi possiamo andarci insieme!" sorrise, ma prima che l'altro potesse aggiungere qualcosa, la voce di Gourry giunse chiara e forte alle loro orecchie  
  
"Ah, allora siete qui!"  
  
Si voltarono entrambi, giusto poco prima che lo spadaccino li raggiungesse.  
  
"Mi dispiace, Lina." incominciò, prima di sedersi accanto alla moglie ".ma ho girato tutti gli speziali della città e nessuno aveva quell'erba che mi avevi chiesto. Alcuni hanno detto non esiste un'erba con quel nome, pensa un po'!" rise sommessamente, e anche Lina sorrise. Si pentì di aver detto quella bugia a Gourry solo per rimanere sola, quella fantomatica erba davvero non esisteva. "Beh, fa nulla" gli sfiorò rapidamente la mano come a farsi perdonare. Poi s'illuminò tutta:  
  
"Bene, ora che ne dite di tornare alla locanda? Ho voglia di un bel dolce!" Si alzò seguita da Gourry "Si, anche io!"  
  
Zelgadiss si mise in piedi e, pulendosi dal terriccio attaccato ai pantaloni, si avviò dietro alla coppia.  
  
Dedicato a Son-Lina-Chan che con questo caldo sta ancora studiando e aspetta con ansia questo capitolo. Tvtb! Amechan  
  
Vai al Quarto Capitolo  
  
Torna alle Fanfics  
  
Torna all' Indice 


	4. Capitolo 4

Lascia che io t'ami

_By Amechan _

Capitolo quattro

"Allora Lina, hai parlato con Zel?"

La maga si strinse di più a lui, inspirandone il profumo della pelle. Le piaceva l'odore della pelle di Gourry, un misto di un qualche profumo aromatico e qualcosa che la ragazza non avrebbe mai saputo definire, ma che, se fosse stato un gusto, avrebbe avuto un sapore salato. Lina lo amava.

"Beh, in due parole, non ha il coraggio di tornare a Saillune e presentarsi ad Amelia, soprattutto perché non ha trovato la sua cura. Ed è davvero molto depresso." Gourry grugnì in segno d'assenso, stringendo più a sé sua moglie.

"Capisco" si limitò a dire. Lina si alzò appoggiandosi su un gomito e guardandolo negli occhi " 'Capisco' ? 'Capisco' è tutto quello che hai da dire?" Gli scostò il ciuffo biondo dall'occhio, in modo da lasciargli entrambi gli occhi scoperti.

"Cosa devo dire?" chiese, con la solita innocenza che lo contraddistingueva, la stessa innocenza di cui la maga si era innamorata. La ragazza sbuffò vistosamente.

"Dimmi almeno come la pensi! Te la sarai fatta una tua idea, no?"

"Beh……" incominciò, per poi subito fermarsi, come se stesse ragionando. Gourry lo faceva sempre prima di esprimere un proprio parere o prima di incominciare un discorso, così Lina, che aveva imparato a conoscerlo bene, si mise comoda ad aspettare ed intanto lo guardava; per qualche istante, lo spadaccino rimase immobile e la maga si limitò ad aspettare, quando all'improvviso incominciò:

"Zel ha sbagliato. Non so cosa si siano detti lui e Amelia la notte in cui si sono lasciati, ma so per certo che lui le aveva promesso di ritornare…." Prima che Lina lo potesse interrompere in un qualsiasi modo, aggiunse "Lo so perché Amelia è un libro aperto e quella mattina era davvero molto felice. Non credo che una persona sia felice se il proprio innamorato respinge una dichiarazione o cose del genere."

Lina scosse vigorosamente la testa e un paio di ciocche rosse le caddero ai lati del volto.

"Ora sono passati ben quattro anni e in tutto questo tempo Zel non ha mai fatto ritorno a Saillune una sola volta; ha preso un qualche tipo di impegno con Amelia ma non l' ha mai mantenuto; perciò credo sia più che naturale che lui tema le conseguenze del suo gesto."

La maga rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, riflettendo; ancora una volta le analisi caratteriali di Gourry si erano rivelate più che fondate, un particolare che non mancava mai di stupirla ogni vota. Lui era bravo nel capire gli stati d'animo delle persone, e non era forse stato lui che ad intuire prima di tutti che Xellos era un demone?

La ragazza brontolò "Chissà come si metterà questa situazione" si strinse di più al petto nudo del marito "E' che vorrei essere di più una buona amica….."

Gourry incominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli in risposta, come per confortarla, finché mano mano non la sentì addormentarsi tra le sue braccia. Sorrise, poi sospirò

"Ancora non è giunto il nostro momento, eh, Lina?"

****

Quella mattina Zelgadiss raggiunse i due amici fuori la locanda. Come il giorno precedente, anche quello si era svegliato molto in ritardo ; aveva passato tutta la prima nottata a pensare alle parole di Lina di quel pomeriggio, e aveva deciso che l'amica aveva ragione. Certo, aveva pensato già da un bel po' di volte di ritornare a Saillune per parlare ad Amelia, ma non l'aveva mai fatto perché c'era sempre stato qualcosa che lo aveva bloccato…..ma il discorso dell'amica lo aveva fatto risvegliare dai suoi dubbi e ora era sicuro di ciò che doveva fare.

Queste erano state le parole che aveva rivolto a Lina e Gourry quando gli avevano chiesto cosa avesse intenzione di fare quella mattinata –ovviamente i due amici avevano fatto già la loro colazione ma Lina aveva asserito che AVEVANO IL DOVERE di fargli compagnia perché altrimenti si sarebbe sentito solo e perciò avevano ripreso a mangiare tutti e tre -. Alla fine, Gourry gli aveva sorriso e Lina aveva annuito ad alta voce, dicendo che era felice che il loro colloquio del giorno prima fosse servito a qualcosa .

Aveva lanciato uno sguardo allusivo a Gourry, ma lo spadaccino sembrava stesse pensando a tutt'altra cosa; segno che Lina non doveva avergli detto nulla del litigio del giorno precedente, o che non gli aveva spiegato bene i particolari. Credeva di conoscere bene l'amico e sapeva che , se avesse saputo che una persona qualsiasi si fosse permesso di toccare la sua 'mogliettina' , beh, quella persona sarebbe andata necessariamente incontro alle sue ire. Non che Lina avesse mai avuto bisogno di protezione, se l'era sempre cavata benissimo anche da sola, ma Gourry era sempre stato iper-protettivo nei suoi confronti fino dal primo momento e, nonostante Lina avesse protestato debolmente con lui, si era abituata piuttosto presto alle sue attenzioni. Zelgadiss ricordava ancora quando l'amico, immediatamente dopo la lotta contro Phibrizo aveva sfidato la stessa LoN attraversando il Mare del Chaos per riuscire a salvarla. In quei momenti l'aveva reputato pazzo, e non poteva fare a meno di sentire nel suo cuore di aver perduto uno dei suoi migliori amici, e la conseguente gioia di averli entrambi sani e salvi, con Lina perfettamente normale, lo aveva fatto quasi piangere dalla gioia.

Giorni più tardi incominciò a chiedersi quanto era grande l'amore di Gourry per Lina per averlo portato così, su due piedi, a decidere di avventurarsi nel Mare del Chaos, nel corpo della stessa Lord of Nightmare, a costo di rischiare la sua stessa vita per un'impresa che era sembrata a tutti , persino a Xellos, supponeva, un'autentica follia. Si chiese se al posto di Lina ci fosse stata Amelia che cosa avrebbe fatto lui, se le avesse seguito l'esempio dell' amico o se fosse rimasto lì, fermo, a guardarla essere risucchiata da LoN. Ci aveva pensato molte notti, nelle stanze delle locande in cui alloggiava o quando si accampava in aperta foresta, quando faceva la guardia davanti ad un fuoco abbracciato alla su fedele spada. E tutte le volte aveva trovato il suo lato razionale che gli sussurrava sottovoce che era da idioti rischiare la propria vita in quel modo, incorrendo per di più nelle ire della Madre Creatrice Di Ogni Cosa, mentre un'altra voce gli gridava a squarciagola che non avrebbe potuto lasciare Amelia in quelle circostanze, che l'avrebbe dovuta salvare ad ogni costo…..e questo era anche ciò su cui alla fine lui si trovava d'accordo. Certo, come ogni volta che zittiva il suo tanto rinomato buon senso si sentiva smarrito, ma credeva che quella fosse la scelta giusta da fare.

Una pacca amichevole sulla spalla gli ricordò che non era solo a quel tavolo e che si era estraniato con la mente come era abituato troppo spesso a fare.

"Allora Zel?" lo apostrofò Lina "Partiamo oggi? O aspettiamo domani all'alba e ci riposiamo per tutto il giorno?"

Lui batté le palpebre un paio di volte "No, penso che sia meglio partire ora" sentenziò, vuotando la sua ennesima tazza di caffè. Non fece in tempo ad evitare un'occhiatina maliziosa da parte di Lina, con conseguente risatina "Eh eh, Zel-chan, se fossi in te maschererei un po' meglio la tua ANSIA per l'arrivo a Saillune!" sghignazzò di nuovo col risultato di far arrossire ancora di più la già imbarazzatissima Chimera.

"Beh,allora se è deciso, suggerirei di metterci in marcia, dato che d'ora in poi il tempo sarà prezioso per Zelgadiss….." continuò la maga facendogli l'occhiolino. Lui si trattenne dal commentare, poi si rivolse all'amico "Forza Gourry, andiamo a prendere i nostri zaini in camera, prima che faccia male di nuovo a qualcuno qui presente……" concluse rivolgendo un'occhiataccia alla maga, che gongolò

"Oh oh, altri lividi in arrivo!" esclamò ridendo. Gourry invece si accigliò "Lividi?"

La maga e lo sciamano si guardarono per qualche secondo, poi Lina si avvicinò al marito "Forza, andate a prendere questi bagagli, prima che mi venga di nuovo fame!"

Il volto di Gourry si rasserenò "Meglio correre, allora!" Si avviarono entrambi verso le scale che dalla sala comune portavano alle camere al piano superiore.

Lina pensò che erano davvero carini. Ma il suo senso di colpa non si era ancora attenuato.

****

"E questo era l'ultimo, per fortuna!" Esclamò Amelia, allontanando da sé la pergamena che aveva appena firmato. Stette per un attimo ad ammirare la sua firma posta in calce al documento che metteva fine ad una vecchia lite tra due vassalli sul diritto di caccia in un territorio conteso tra i due. Non era stata una decisione facile, doveva ammetter, ma quelle liti, che molto spesso si risolvevano in vere e proprie piccole guerre a spese dei poveri villici locali, dovevano essere arginate al più presto. E se la Famiglia Reale s'interessava personalmente di una di quelle faide, allora i due litiganti erano obbligati a rispettare quella che sarebbe stata la decisione del re.

Amelia aveva il compito di mediare tra le due parti in causa, compito che a dir poco amava, dato il suo naturale senso della Giustizia, e più in generale le erano sempre affidati incarichi diplomatici, ma quando le trattative diventavano lunghe e snervanti non vedeva l'ora di concluderle. E questo era decisamente uno di quei casi.

Alzò lo sguardo dal documento –che stava rileggendo per la decima volta –agli occhi dei due vassalli che le stavano davanti.

"Questo è tutto. Avete qualcosa da obbiettare?"

I due uomini si fissarono contemporaneamente, poi, sempre contemporaneamente incominciarono a borbottare qualcosa sottovoce.

Amelia sospirò. Aveva preso la decisione che la Giustizia le dettava e quei due DI NUOVO avevano qualcosa da ridire!

"Certo, se non vi va bene questa soluzione poteri sempre confiscare quelle terre oggetto di questa contesa e darle ad un altro vassallo di mia fiducia…." Sembrò pensierosa per un attimo, scrutando il volto dei due uomini di fronte a lei, poi, vedendo che nessuno dei due cominciava a parlare, intinse di nuovo la penna d'oca nell'inchiostro "Ma si, forse è meglio così" sussurrò tra sé, prima che prima che uno dei due uomini la interrompesse

"Maestà, vi prego!A me va pure bene la decisione della divisione di quella terra in due parti…..però ho paura che _quest'uomo…._" ed indicò l'altro accanto a lui "….non rispetti il patto e invada la mia parte di terra!"

L'altro uomo si girò d'improvviso "Ah, e così sarei io quello che invade!"

"Signori silenzio!!!" Entrambi sussultarono quando la Principessa batté entrambe le mani sul pesante tavolo di noce intarsiato "Sto cercando in tutti i modi di venirvi incontro, ma se continueremo in questo modo non andremo da nessuna parte!" di nuovo scrutò entrambi "Potete garantirmi di rispettare il contratto, in mia presenza, che rappresento sua Maestà Philionel El di Saillune?"

Il primo uomo annuì. Amelia notò il pesante anello d'oro che portava al dito e pensò che lei non avrebbe mai portato nulla di tanto _pacchiano_.

"Io mi impegno a rispettare il contratto, Maestà"

Anche l'altro nobile, un uomo basso e grassoccio con un paio di baffi arricciati alle estremità, si fece avanti, portandosi teatralmente la mano destra al petto. Sospirò prima di parlare "Certo Maestà, anche io mi impegno a rispettare il contratto"

Amelia li guardò meravigliati, ed annuì "Certo, ma credo che prima sia meglio aggiungere un'altra clausola"

Riprese in mano la pergamena e scribacchiò qualcosa, poi lo porse ai due contendenti e aspettò la loro reazione, che non tardò ad arrivare.

Infatti, dopo aver letto, i due la guardarono con un'aria quasi scandalizzata "Ma Maestà!" prese la parola il primo uomo "qui si dice che in caso noi cominciassimo a farci di nuovo 'la guerra ' , la Corona ha il diritto di prendere possesso di quella terra nella sua interezza!" L'altro cercava di balbettare qualcosa senza senso, mentre faceva passare lo sguardo dalla pergamena alla sovrana.

La principessa alzò lo sguardo divertita "Si, è giusto. Questo mi assicurerà che vi comportiate bene d'ora in avanti. Oh, e sia inteso che questo contratto è esteso anche alle future generazioni….." detto questo un paio di guardie si avvicinarono ai due uomini, che non poterono fare altro che uscire silenziosamente scortate.

Assicuratasi di non essere vista, Amelia si rilassò un poco: per quella giornata poteva ritenersi soddisfatta, aveva quasi finito ed inoltre aveva fatto trionfare la Giustizia in più di un caso!Sorrise al pensiero.

Decise di alzarsi quando entrò un altro uomo. Lo squadrò per benino, credeva di aver finito con i colloqui quella giornata, ma evidentemente non era così. E nessuno l'aveva avvertita!!!

L'uomo fece un passo avanti, verso di lei; dal suo abito poteva notare che era un nobile, anche se non si ricordava precisamente chi fosse….molto scortese, da parte sua. Per fortuna che lo stemma cucito sul farsetto dell'uomo le venne in aiuto, facendoglielo identificare con l'ambasciatore della famiglia De Thorpe, uno dei vassalli minori di Saillune.

L'uomo si inchinò davanti a lei "Maestà, le porgo i miei più sentiti omaggi, miei e della famiglia De Thorpe"

Amelia annuì "Si, certo. Spero che Lord Randel e la sua famiglia stiano in perfetta salute." Si costrinse a dire. Doveva essere cortese anche se era stanca morta. Gli occhi le bruciavano tantissimo.

L'ambasciatore annuì "Si, stanno tutti bene,tranne il signore mio zio. Invero sono qui in sua vece, dato che Lord Randel sarebbe venuto personalmente a versare il dazio, ma è bloccato a letto da un forte mal di schiena."

Amelia alzò un sopracciglio "Oh, mi dispiace. Portategli gli auguri di pronta guarigione da parte di tutta la Famiglia Reale. Comunque di quale dazio state parlando?"

L'uomo si rialzò "La figlia minore del barone mio signore, mia cugina, si sposerà col figlio maggiore del barone Enkil, e quindi sono qui per pagare il dazio matrimoniale che dobbiamo alla Corona e per consegnarvi l'invito alle nozze."

Amelia annuì; ogni qualvolta un vassallo o un suo parente dovevano sposarsi, avevano l'obbligo di pagare alla Corona una certa somma di denaro come tassa matrimoniale, in cambio della quale ricevevano la protezione del sovrano. L'invito…..beh,era un obbligo anche quello. Ogni nobile aveva l'obbligo di invitare il proprio sovrano alle nozze, ma nessuno si aspettava mai che il re prendesse parte all'evento. Infatti, da quando Amelia si ricordava, suo padre non aveva mai preso parte ad una di quelle celebrazioni, se non a quelle dei suoi vassalli più importanti ed amici. E sapeva che per una baronessa non c'era speranza che suo padre presenziasse alle sue nozze, soprattutto con il Conte di Glannington ospite al castello. Si trattenne dallo sbuffare.

"Quanti anni ha la sposa?" chiese all'improvviso, come se quella fosse una delle cose più importanti in quel momento. L'uomo sembrò sorpreso dalla domanda e si schiarì la voce "Beh…….ha diciassette anni…..mentre lo sposo ne ha ventidue".

La principessa si trovò ad annuire, quando poi non c'era nulla su cui annuire "E….si amano?" sembrava anche lei a disagio nel rivolgere quella domanda stranamente pettegola per i suoi gusti. A questo punto il suo interlocutore sembrava ancora più imbarazzato di lei…prese a grattarsi la nuca

"Beh….se Vostra Maestà m'intende…….in questi casi o ci si impara ad amarsi col tempo o è meglio cercare l'amore al di fuori del matrimonio."

Amelia sentì il bisogno di volgere lo sguardo altrove, di fissare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse il volto di quell'uomo.

"Certo….."si sentì dire "…avete ragione."

****

La notte nel regno di Saillune poteva essere davvero fredda, nonostante ci si trovasse già in primavera, come Zelgadiss aveva fatto in modo d'imparare in tutti quegli anni. Non che soggiornasse a lungo in quel regno….solo che ci si trovava a passare ALQUANTO spesso. Il Regno della Magia Bianca, per la sua posizione al centro della Penisola e per la sua forma concava, era caldo d'estate e freddo d'inverno.

Proprio una bella cosa, pensò Zelgadiss. Si stava scaldando davanti al fuoco che quella notte avevano usato per accamparsi, aspettando la fine del suo turno di guardia. Non sapeva il motivo, ma da qualche tempo aveva molto più sonno del previsto; fino a poco tempo prima un paio d'ore gli erano sufficienti per recuperare la stanchezza, ma in quel periodo non riusciva a capirsi più. Che il suo metabolismo stesse crollando dopo tutto quel tempo?

Scosse la testa e si costrinse a pensare ad altro. Mancava ancora un'ora prima dello spuntare dell'alba , e lui e Gourry avevano deciso di comune accordo di far dormire Lina tutta la notte.

Era ancora curioso di ascoltare i particolare delle nozze di quei due. Ridacchiando tra sé pensò che era davvero un impiccione. E se poi, come aveva detto Lina, il loro matrimonio era stato organizzato da Amelia…..si trovò di nuovo a pensare a lei. Fece una smorfia e gettò un rametto secco nel fuoco, che bruciò crepitando. Si chiese come stesse ora la Principessa, se era cambiata….se si ricordava ancora di lui….non si poté trattenere dal sospirare. Un altro rametto scoppiò nel fuoco.

"Ehilà siamo pensierosi stanotte?"

Si voltò di scatto nella direzione della persona da cui proveniva la voce e vide Gourry che, sbadigliando, gli si avvicinava. Si sedette accanto a lui grattandosi la nuca.

"Come mai già sveglio?"

"Beh…" fece una pausa, forse incerto se continuare o meno "Lina mi ha tirato un calcio!Sai com'è….." arrossì un poco ed entrambi si voltarono a dare un'occhiata alla maga che giaceva profondamente addormentata sotto la grossa coperta che divideva con Gourry. Zelgadiss si accorse che stava russando leggermente. Sorrise; per quanto li avesse osservati quella notte, aveva notato che difficilmente la maga dormiva abbracciata al marito, e pensò che questo era proprio nel suo stile.

"Dimmi una cosa…"incominciò poi la Chimera "…come fai a dormirle accanto?Sarai coperto di lividi ogni mattina!" non ce la fece a nascondere un sorrisetto.

L'amico sghignazzò mentre una goccia di sudore freddo gli scendeva lungo la tempia "Ma no, non è sempre così; certe volte è molto più tranquilla!"

Zelgadiss voleva sottolineare quel 'certe volte ' ma si trattenne pensando che forse sarebbe stato un pochino troppo scortese da parte sua. Lasciò cadere il discorso, prendendo dalle tasche del mantello due bustine contenenti un tipo di polverina che Gourry tardò a riconoscere.

"Vuoi un po' di caffè?" chiese.

Lo spadaccino alzò un sopracciglio "Fa niente se lo levo a te?In fondo qui siamo in una foresta e non ci sono locande o osterie nei dintorni…."

Zelgadiss ridacchiò "Figurati, ne ho una scorta intera!" aggiunse, indicandosi le tasche piene di caffeina (poteva fare il contrabbandiere!Nd Ame). Ne prese un'altra bustina e ne sciolse il contenuto in una seconda tazza, finché l'acqua non divenne del suo caratteristico colore nerastro.

"Ecco" gliela porse. Allo spadaccino sembrava stupido, ma era felicissimo che l'amico avesse fatto a metà del suo prezioso caffè con lui. Incominciò a bere in silenzio, ammirando il cielo che incominciava a tingersi delle luci del giorno.

Anche Zelgadiss stava in silenzio accanto a lui. Gourry desiderò domandargli di Amelia, ma fu preceduto dall'amico che ruppe il silenzio.

"E dimmi…..come diavolo si riuscito a farti sposare da Lina, cosa le hai detto per convincerla?"

Lo spadaccino sorrise a quella domanda "Lo sai Zel?Credevo che tu fossi un tipo meno impiccione!" Rise quando vide il lieve rossore diffondersi sulle guance dell'amico "Ma cosa dici,io…" incominciò giustificandosi. Gourry scoppiò in un'altra sonora risata "Ma dai, Zel, stiamo scherzando!!Beh, vedi…..è stata una cosa piuttosto strana…"sorrise ancora pensando a quell'evento "Io e Lina eravamo ad una festa di paese, tra la folla….eravamo già una coppia,sai…." Arrossì un poco "ad un tratto, mentre camminavamo tra la gente, non la trovai più accanto a me….mi spaventai da morire e corsi da tutte le parti per trovarla…..Sai,pensavo ad un attacco di mazoku o cose simili….ad un tratto la trovai davanti a d un chioschetto che vendeva roba magica e così…..la baciai. Dei, Zel, mi ero spaventato a morte!" aggiunse per giustificarsi perché la chimera stentava a trattenere una risata "……alla fine, dopo vari pestaggi –in fondo l'avevo sempre baciata IN PUBBLICO! –le chiesi di sposarla….."

"E lei cosa ha risposto?" lo interruppe l'amico. Gourry sorseggiò il resto del suo caffè "Beh….visto che non parlava ho incominciato a temere per la mia vita…..poi, stranamente, si è limitata a darmi un pugno e ad abbracciarmi, e poi…." Rise "……mi ha detto che non potevo chiedere di sposarla se non avevo con me un anello d'oro 18 carati!"

Entrambi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere, sembravano ubriachi. Poi le risate scemarono e Zelgadiss cercò di immaginarsi la scena. Gourry continuò "Poi….una settimana più tardi ci siamo messi in viaggio per Saillune e lì ci siamo sposati. Tutto qui." Alzò le spalle come per concludere il racconto.

Di nuovo un pesante silenzio scese tra i due, che fu però interrotto nuovamente dalle parole di Zelgadiss "Quando…quando è stata l'ultima volta che siete stati a Saillune?"

Lo spadaccino ci pensò. Quanto tempo era passato? "Circa sei mesi fa,credo"

La Chimera annuì "E….Amelia?" Era ancora imbarazzato a fare domande del genere, e subito pensò che ora doveva già essere tutto rosso. Ma l'amico sembrò non farci caso "Oh beh…." Incominciò "è molto….cresciuta, in tutti i sensi……" arrossì un poco e a Zel quel rossore decisamente NON piacque. Si costrinse a concentrarsi sulla conversazione, decidendo di ignorare il nodo che sentiva allo stomaco.

Gourry continuò "Sia fisicamente che caratterialmente. E' più alta ora, ha fatto crescere i capelli….inoltre ha il portamento di una vera principessa……" si voltò a guardare il suo amico e lo trovò che fissava un punto imprecisato del fuoco. Gourry si rese conto che pensare a Zelgadiss innamorato era davvero insolito e sorrise fra sé. Continuò a raccontare "Anche i modi sono cambiati, col tempo. Ora è calma, riflessiva…." Lasciò la frase in sospeso fin quando l'amico non si scosse. "E…ha mai parlato di me?"

Zel lo fissava di nuovo e Gourry capì che ci teneva davvero molto a quella risposta. Abbassò lo sguardo, non ce la faceva a dare quella risposta a Zelgadiss.

"Beh….si…soprattutto nelle settimane precedenti al nostro matrimonio… ma era sempre…piuttosto triste e….arrabbiata….." si voltò di nuovo a fissare l'amico, che aveva di nuovo lo sguardo rivolto verso il fuoco, che stava incominciando a spegnersi. Automaticamente ci gettò un altro ramoscello dentro.

"Capisco" lo sentì mormorare. Poi sospirò "Dovevo aspettarmelo" sussurrò poi.

Gourry gli dette affettuosamente una pacca sulla spalla "Ma dai, Zelgadiss, non ti abbattere: ci sarà una soluzione a questo problema, vedrai."

Zelgadiss sorrise dolcemente, come lo spadaccino non gli aveva mai visto fare. "Grazie, amico" aggiunse poi, e Gourry si sentì stranamente felice.

Tra le coperte Lina sorrise guardandoli.

_Ola gente! Come al solito spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia!Questa volta è dedicato a due persone: ad Andromeda 86 (in bocca al lupo e coraggio!Continua a scrivere!) e alla mia sorellina Na-chan, che continuerò a stressare fin quando non scriverà qualcosa!Ohohoh!_

Vai al Quinto capitolo

Torna alle Fanfictions 

Torna all' Indice


	5. Capitolo 5

lascia che io t'ami

_By Amechan_

capitolo cinque

Lina stava passeggiando lungo la riva del ruscello che passava tra la foresta. Gourry era seduto poco lontano da lei e stava, per la noia, lucidando la lama della spada mentre Zelgadiss era sparito chissà dove . Il fuoco che avevano acceso quella nottata si era spento a poco a poco e lo spadaccino aveva deciso di non accenderne altri, per quanto l'aria mattutina potesse risultare fresca.

Dopo la conversazione di quella nottata con Zelgadiss, lo spadaccino si era sempre più convinto di quanto il sentimento di Zel fosse forte per Amelia e che, irrimediabilmente, ci doveva essere stata una forza più grande di lui che gli aveva impedito di mantenere la sua promessa. (Qualunque fosse stata questa fantomatica promessa, lui ne sapeva ben poco.) Inoltre, in conseguenza a ciò che era accaduto, poteva ben dire che il carattere dell'amico era cambiato, quasi si fosse più addolcito. Continuava a voler sapere cosa fosse successo.

Posò lo straccio che stava usando per la lama della spada nel suo zaino e rinfoderò l'arma. Si voltò a guardare Lina, che quel giorno era stranamente silenziosa e camminava avanti ed indietro per il piccolo accampamento, il che sicuramente denotava un qualche tipo di noia.

Aspettò guardandola fin quando non vide la moglie arrestarsi.

"Ma insomma!" urlò pestando i piedi a terra "Dove diavolo si è andato a cacciare?E' più di un'ora che lo aspettiamo così con le mani in mano!!!!"

Gourry sorrise, poi la fissò "Lasciamolo un po' solo, Lina. Lo sai com'è fatto Zelgadiss, a volte ha bisogno di stare un po' per conto suo….."

La maga si voltò di scatto a guardarlo "Ma come, siamo insieme da soli due giorni e già ha bisogno di rimanere per conto suo?!?"

Gourry sospirò "E' già una fortuna che non se ne sia andato, Lina…." Indicò lo zaino dell'amico che giaceva abbandonato attorno ai resti del fuoco notturno. Lina seguì l'indicazione del marito, poi si voltò verso di lui

"Tu sai qualcosa che io non so, vero?" lo squadrò riducendo agli occhi a due fessure.

Lo spadaccino alzò le spalle "No, nulla in più di quello che già sapevo….."

La maga andò a sedersi accanto a lui trascinandosi dietro lo zaino dell'amico "E cioè? Cos'è che già sapevi, precisamente?"

"Uhm…." Si grattò il naso "…..solamente che il nostro Zel è innamorato veramente di Amelia, anche se non si è fatto vivo con lei per quasi quattro anni, tutto qui."

Lina lo fissò "AAAAAAAAAAH!Gourry!Lo sapevo già questo, non mi hai detto nulla di nuovo!!!!" non fece in tempo a fermare il pugno che andò ad abbattersi contro la mascella del povero spadaccino, che urlò di dolore.

"Insomma Lina!" inveì lui "Ti ho detto che non sapevo nulla più di te!" prese a massaggiarsi la parte dolorante col palmo della mano.

"Beh scusa, ma voglio saperne di più su questa storia!" incrociò entrambe le braccia. Gourry la guardò; quella mattina Lina gli sembrava stranamente più bella…..gli piaceva come quel giorno i capelli le cadevano sulle spalle, come aveva lasciato aperto il colletto della blusa in modo da lasciare intravedere il collo candido…….del fatto che quella mattina non aveva indossato i guanti…..del suo modo di tenere le labbra increspate quando era arrabbiata…..si avvicinò di più a lei.

"Gourry?" chiamò Lina, arrossendo visibilmente quando l'uomo le si avvicinò ancora. Gourry accarezzò il volto della maga passandole dolcemente il dito sul labbro inferiore.

"Oggi……sei più bella del solito, Lina-chan….." sussurrò. La diretta interessata sorrise prima che lo spadaccino le chiudesse la bocca con un bacio. (ooooh!) Sentì la moglie accanto a lui prima irrigidirsi, poi man mano incominciava a rilassarsi…..si domandò perché Lina rimanesse ancora rigida nei suoi confronti nonostante si conoscessero da moltissimo tempo e fossero sposati già da un anno…..fin quando la donna non lo cinse con entrambe le braccia. Gourry intensificò di più il bacio fin quando non sentì lei rispondere con la sua stessa passione a quella manifestazione d'affetto. Lo faceva sempre ed era una delle cose che lo spadaccino amava.

Strinse più forte a sé la maga interrompendo il bacio e sprofondando la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla. Stettero così per qualche secondo, Gourry poteva sentire il battito del cuore di Lina mentre le sue braccia lo stringevano forte a sé.

"Mi dispiace" la sentì sussurrare, prima di allontanarsi da lui. Ora era voltata di spalle per cercare di prendere lo zaino di Zelgadiss.

"Per cosa ti dispiace?" chiese, facendo finta di non capire. In realtà gli era tutto chiaro.

"Mi dispiace…..per prima…..per il nostro patto…."

Gourry sorrise. Se lo aspettava, quella volta, l'aveva immaginato.

"Ehi Lina….." l'abbracciò cingendole la schiena, poggiandole di nuovo il mento sulla spalla "Va tutto bene….non devi chiedere scusa per nulla…..in fondo l'abbiamo deciso insieme,no?"

La maga annuì e si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. Aveva in mano lo zaino di Zelgadiss.

"Certe volte mi domando come fai a sopportarmi….." sorrise "Ti amo, Gourry." Il volto le si arrossò di nuovo mentre gli stringeva la mano.

Lo spadaccino sorrise e le passò una mano tra i capelli "Lo so…..anche io ti amo…"

Il viso della maga si illuminò, poi abbassò lo sguardo alla sacca che teneva tra le braccia.

"Vogliamo dare uno sguardo tra la roba di Zel?!" E incominciò a scavare nello zaino dell'amico ridacchiando. Gourry si portò una mano alla fronte "Lina…non dovremmo farlo….se Zel ci scoprisse……" rabbrividì al pensiero.

"Non ci scoprirà!!!" agitò la mano su e giù "Poi rimetteremo tutto a posto, vedrai. Quando ci ricapita un'occasione del genere?!?"

Estrassero dallo zaino degli asciugamani, una penna d'oca, varie cartine della Penisola dei Demoni e più in generale di tutto il continente, una specie di quaderno che sembrava un libro d'appunti, dei ricambi e una tazza di legno.

"Questa borsa sembra non avere un fondo….." osservò Gourry, stupito.

"E non è ancora finita….guarda un po' che abbiamo qui!"

Entrambi rimasero stupiti quando la maga estrasse dalla borsa un certo braccialetto…Restarono per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi Lina parlò "Lo riconosci?"

Gourry lo fissò per un po' "uhm……no….."

La maga non si sorprese più di tanto "E' uno dei braccialetti di Amelia!Ti rendi conto di quello che significa?" Lina era emozionantissima, come se avesse trovato il tesoro più prezioso di questo mondo.

Gourry lo guardò di nuovo "Che gliel' ha rubato?"

"NO, IDIOTA!!!Significa che si sono fatti un qualche patto d'amore!" Sghignazzò "E brava la nostra Chimera….."

"Sta diventando un vero e proprio romanticone!" sentenziò Gourry e la maga annuì.

"Ehm…..però Lina…..dopo questa interessantissima scoperta che ne diresti di rimettere tutto a posto?Zel potrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro….."

"Oh,aspetta un attimo….." gongolò di nuovo lei.

"Io invece direi di rimettere tutto in ordine, prima che qualcuno si possa arrabbiare……"

Entrambi alzarono gli occhi nella direzione di quella voce familiare …

"Uh….Ciao Zel……" 

**** 

"Ma è assurdo!INCONCEPIBILE!" tuonò Philionel El di Saillune, battendo il pugno sul suo scranno di legno massiccio. Sapeva che quella non era una buona mattinata già dal suo risveglio: appena uscito dal letto aveva starnutito tre volte!

Amelia, accanto a lui, sussultò.

"Ma Maestà, io….." il Conte di Glannington incominciò a parlare, ma fu nuovamente interrotto dal re di Saillune.

"E' vero ciò che si dice in queste missive?" mostrò al nobile un paio di pergamene dal sigillo di ceralacca spezzato. Amelia, che non conosceva il perché di tanto baccano, allungò il collo per sbirciare le due lettere che il padre stava mostrando al conte, ma il genitore le ritrasse subito. La principessa sbuffò.

"Certo che non è vero, ma……" obbiettò timidamente lui.

"MA NULLA!" urlò ancora di più il sovrano. Gli altri nobili presenti nella Sala del Trono sussultarono. Amelia si coprì le orecchie, mentre il povero 'imputato' chiuse gli occhi spaventato.

"Ma papà, forse….."intervenne timidamente la principessa nella colluttazione, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa dire.

"Stai zitta, Amelia" la stroncò Phil. Di nuovo, Amelia sbuffò e incrociò le braccia, quando vide il Conte rivolgerle un'occhiata supplichevole. Voltò la testa dall'altra parte; qualunque cosa fosse successa era stata colpa sua!

"Maestà…non è vero…vi prego……" supplicò ancora il Conte Lewis.

"Ah si?Allora pensate che Lady Johne si sia sbagliata?Che anche Lord Cedric si sia sbagliato a promettere la loro unica figlia femmina ad un imbroglione come voi?"

Dalla sala si levò un sommesso bisbiglio che Philionel mise a tacere con un gesto. Amelia vide con la coda dell'occhio che nel salone era entrato anche Ulrich e suo padre. Inspiegabilmente le fece uno strano piacere, era dalla sera del ballo che non l'aveva più visto e i suoi impegni l'avevano sempre tenuta occupata e non aveva potuto lasciarli per vederlo.

Notò con piacere che le stava sorridendo e arrossì un poco. Ma attribuì quel rossore al caldo che producevano le torce che bruciavano nella stanza.

"Conte Lewis Glannington! Io vi nego il permesso di corteggiare mia figlia Amelia!E inoltre raccogliete tutte le vostre cose, sarete subito esiliato dal Regno di Saillune e dai regni suoi alleati!"

"Ma Maestà!" l'uomo si avvicinò al trono ma la sua avanzata fu sbarrata da due guardie pronte ad intervenire. Lo presero per la collottola, tenendolo fermo. "Principessa Amelia!Il mio sentimento per voi era sincero…" incominciò, sempre tenuto fermo dalle guardie.

Amelia lo fissò "Ah, si, certo, come scommetto che fosse sincero anche per quelle due povere ragazze che avete così ingiustamente ingannato!" Alzò lo sguardo; ora che aveva capito il nocciolo della questione era davvero arrabbiata. Non solo era il suo primo "corteggiatore ufficiale", era pure un imbroglione!! Strinse i pugni.

"Ora portatelo via" voltò lo sguardo.

"Avete sentito cosa ha detto mia figlia? Cacciatelo immediatamente!" urlò di nuovo Philionel e le guardie lo fecero uscire dalla stanza. A poco a poco anche gli altri nobili lasciarono quell'ambiente borbottando fra di loro qualcosa.

"Mi dispiace,Amelia" incominciò Philionel una volta rimasto solo "credevo che Lewis Glannington fosse… un uomo rispettabile, e non un farabutto… alzò le spalle "se lo avessi saputo certamente non gli avrei dato quel permesso…

Inaspettatamente, la figlia gli sorrise "Papà, non fa nulla!" si alzò dallo scranno "Evidentemente quell'uomo non è stato guidato dalla Giustizia, poverino!" gli occhi le brillarono e Phil sorrise.

"Sai Amelia? Assomigli molto a tua mamma" sorrise ancora, passandole la mano tra i capelli e arruffandoglieli leggermente.

La ragazza lo vissò un po' stupita " Credevo che Gracia assomigliasse di più a nostra madre".

Philionel alzò le spalle "Beh, siete tutte e due sue figlie e in un modo o nell'altro le assomigliate entrambe… sarebbe stata una buona sovrana, e tu hai ereditato il suo senso di responsabilità… no come qualcun altro…" si voltò e fece per uscire dalla sala quando all'improvviso aggiunse " Dobbiamo vedere cosa dirà il Consiglio di questa situazione… ma non farò nulla che possa danneggiarti, fidati di me".

Amelia sospirò "Lo so, non preoccuparti".

Suo padre uscì dalla stanza e Amelia rimase a pensare. Si avvicinò di più alla stretta finestra della sala che lasciava passare ben poca luce. Gettò uno sguardo sul cortile dove c'era il solito via vai di persone, castellani, contadini e mercanti, e ora una piccola folla si stava raccogliendo attorno ad un carro e Amelia poteva scommettere che fosse per il conte appena esiliato.

Si soffermò a pensare quello che le aveva detto suo padre: lei aveva ereditato la responsabilità di sua madre, la responsabilità di essere una buona sovrana… la stessa responsabilità che sua sorella le aveva lasciato sulle spalle, andandosene da Saillune… sospirò: sua sorella era stata egoista, lei invece non se lo poteva permettere.

D'improvviso sentì un sommesso rumore di passi dietro di lei e pensò che fosse suo padre o una fantesca. Si voltò di scatto e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Ulrich Flaus Cassel.

"Buongiorno! " incominciò alzando la mano "Anche se per voi non sarà tanto un bel giorno…"

Amelia batté le palpebre "Ulrich-san…" riuscì solo a dire trovandoselo davanti come se nulla fosse!

Lui sorrise di nuovo "Principessa Amelia…!" rise un po'.

"Oh, però… perché noi non ci… diamo del tu?" Arrossì per quella frase, sembrava troppo sfacciata? Ma di nuovo Ulrich sorrise "Come vuoi,Amelia-san"

Restarono per qualche secondo in silenzio, la principessa era troppo imbarazzata per poter parlare, mentre Ulrich….beh, sembrava trovare davvero interessante ciò che scorgeva dalla finestra.

Improvvisamente però lui ruppe il silenzio "Mi dispiace molto per ….quello che è successo oggi"

Amelia sorrise "Beh, devo ammettere che un po' ci sono rimasta male…..però in fondo meglio così, non mi dispiace più di tanto; quell'uomo mi stava particolarmente antipatico!" fece un gesto stizzito con le mani

"Non avevo certo intenzione di sposarmi con lui…" sussurrò.

Ulrich scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e Amelia pensò per la prima volta che i capelli biondi che gli scendevano lungo il collo erano davvero sensuali…..scosse la testa.

"A me capita ogni volta una cosa del genere….ogni anno, puntualmente, mio padre cerca di farmi sposare con qualcuna ma…..non ci riesce!" alzò le spalle, facendo ridere sommessamente la principessa. Anche il marchese sorrise "Quando io mi sposerò…..sarà per amore. Dei, ridi pure, se vuoi, ma sarà così; sono l'ultimo dei romantici, evidentemente."

Il sorriso della principessa non scemò, ma si sentì invadere da una strana tristezza. Distolse lo sguardo dall'uomo che aveva davanti. "Anche io lo credo….o per lo meno, lo credevo fino a qualche tempo fa….." sospirò.

"Amelia-san…." La principessa si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo "Non hai bisogno di sposarti se non vuoi….hai tutto il tempo di trovare un marito, sei giovane…..pensa a me che a ventotto anni sono ancora scapolo!"

La ragazza continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo "Ma se sei qui vuol dire che tuo padre sperava che io ti scegliessi come pretendente…."

Inaspettatamente, Ulrich annuì "Si, è vero, queste erano le sue intenzioni, ma i suoi piani non andranno mai in porto, come ti ho detto…..Amelia-san, io non farò mai nulla che vada contro i tuoi desideri…"

La principessa sgranò gli occhi; Ulrich aveva un'espressione serissima sul volto, che contrastava con la sua aria da ragazzino conferitagli dalle numerose efelidi spruzzate sul suo volto. Sentì di nuovo di potersi fidare di lui.

"Guarda, ha incominciato a piovere….." sussurrò poi, distogliendo la mente da quei pensieri.

****

"Dannazione alla pioggia!Ci voleva solo questo!" brontolò Zelgadiss, mentre lui e Gourry legavano insieme vari tronchi d'albero con delle funi, al fine di costruire un rifugio d'emergenze contro la pioggia.

"Dai, Zel!Pensa a costruire questo 'coso' che sto morendo di freddo!" si lamentò Lina, stringendosi di più nel suo mantello "E non posso neanche bruciacchiare qualcosa per riscaldarmi!"

Gourry ridacchiò rinforzando tra di loro le aste "Dai, Lina, quando questo rifugio sarà costruito potremo riposare un po'."

"Ma se non è neanche mezzogiorno!E poi ho fame….." si strinse di più nel mantello, mentre i ragazzi finivano di aggiustare i teloni che avevano messo sullo scheletro di legno come copertura.

Si fermarono quando Zel asserì che la struttura era abbastanza solida ed entrambi vi si rifugiarono dentro.

Lina rabbrividì "Peccato che non si possa accendere un fuoco qui dentro, staremmo molto meglio." Si fece togliere il mantello bagnato da Gourry che lo strizzò piegandolo in un angolo. Aveva ancora freddo, ma anche lo spadaccino e lo sciamano dovevano essere congelati a causa della pioggia e dei vestiti bagnati. Si avvicinò al marito e stringendolo per la vita e appoggiandogli la testa sul petto. Gourry ricambiò la stretta.

Zelgadiss distolse lo sguardo mentre si levava anch'egli il mantello inzuppato "Beh, se vuoi provocare un incendio, fai pure." Dalla maga nessuna risposta. Toccò i teloni e vide che erano già bagnati fradici "Questi non resisteranno per molto" annunciò "Spero solo che ci riparino fin quando questa pioggia non sarà cessata."

Accese un Lightning lasciandolo fluttuare per l'angusto spazio di quel rifugio d'emergenza e la sua luce rischiarò tutto il buio dell'ambiente.

La Chimera aprì leggermente i due lembi del telone e guardò tristemente fuori. "Sta ancora piovendo." annunciò.

Lina ridacchiò "Ce lo hai già annunciato cinque minuti fa , Zel, capisco che sei impaziente di arrivare in città, ma ci sei mancato per quattro anni e un'ora in più o in meno non ti cambierà la vita!"

L'uomo si voltò di scatto a guardarla "Fatti gli affari tuoi" le ringhiò contro, stringendo un pugno di terra tra le mani.

"Eh, d'accordo" concesse, appoggiando di nuovo la testa sul petto del marito. La sentì sospirare.

"Zel, non è che sei ancora arrabbiato con noi per aver rovistato nella tua borsa?" chiese innocentemente lo spadaccino. Zelgadiss lo fissò, poi si voltò di nuovo le spalle.

"No" disse secco.

Gourry sembrò risollevato "Davvero?Allora ci dici cosa hai fatto in questi quattro anni?Dove sei stato?" Lina lo guardò, poi guardò Zel. Si sentì ingiustamente tagliata fuori dalla conversazione che i due uomini stavano avendo, ma non parlò, preferendo piuttosto ascoltare ciò che Zel aveva da dire.

"No" fu nuovamente la risposta della Chimera.

Lina alzò le spalle "Allora sei ancora arrabbiato con noi." constatò.

"No!" urlò di nuovo "Solo che……non voglio raccontarvelo. Per favore, non me lo chiedete più." Chiuse la conversazione con un altro sguardo alla coppia e un'alzata di spalle.

"D'accordo" acconsentì Lina, e ancora pensò che doveva essere successo qualcos'altro al suo amico.

Fuori continuava a piovere.

Vai al Sesto Capitolo

Torna alle fanfictions

Torna all'Indice


End file.
